1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to circular saw adapter structure, and more particularly pertains to a new circular saw conversion apparatus wherein the same is arranged to drive a circular saw from a rotary drill mounted within a support framework.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Circular saw conversion structure is indicated and exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,800,838; 4,649,644; 4,972,589; and 4,949,463.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a circular saw structure arranged for ease of accommodation of a rotary drill to effect the severing of a workpiece providing clearance relative to the drill and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
In view of the disadvantages inherent in the known types of circular saw apparatus now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a circular saw conversion apparatus wherein the same is arranged to mount a circular saw and orient the circular saw and its drive shaft at an angular orientation relative to a drill assembly.
To attain this, the present invention provides an elongate pair of spaced support flanges arranged in a parallel coextensive relationship pivotally mounting an elongate housing at a first end of the flanges, with the second end of the flanges having a support yoke oriented at an acute angle relative to the support flanges, such that a drill member mounted onto the yoke between the support flanges is in operative communication with the elongate housing, with the elongate housing mounting a circular saw at an obtuse angular orientation relative to the drill to provide for angled cutting and clearance during an angle cut.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new circular saw conversion apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new circular saw conversion apparatus which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new circular saw conversion apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such circular saw conversion apparatus economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new circular saw conversion apparatus which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.